


Christmas Music Annoyance

by BeautifullyFlawed



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas fic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyFlawed/pseuds/BeautifullyFlawed
Summary: Eves neighbor won't stop blasting Christmas music
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 44





	Christmas Music Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful editor Jess

Eve was sick of this shit. Her neighbor was annoying as hell with the constant blast of Christmas music coming from upstairs. Eve wasn’t one for any form of Christmas cheer, especially since that was around the same time she got her divorce finalized. 

“Have yourself a merry little Christmas,” her neighbor sang loudly as she always seems to have her windows open, the music blasting out at full volume. 

Eve rolled her eyes, hearing the woman’s beautiful voice that made Eve feel intrigued to meet her neighbor but still upset at the Christmas music. Eve was grumpy and alone on the holidays since her husband got all their friends in the divorce, which made Eve even more bitter. 

“Happy Holidays.” A woman told her as Eve got home late and was getting a little bit of junk mail in her mailbox. 

Eve grunted but refused to actually communicate with the other woman. 

“I just love the magic of the holidays, the music and lights, and the snow.” 

Eve sighed. “Listen I’m sure you mean well, but I have a headache and my asshole neighbor keeps blasting Christmas music.” She growled out, looking over and her eyes widening at how beautiful the other woman was. Her blonde hair still had flecks of snow from the storm outside, and her jacket made her look so small with her frozen red nose and red cheeks. She looked like an elf with her green tights and red coat, her boots also jingled when she walked. 

“How can you not like Christmas music?” The blonde woman pointed out in shock, sounding offended. “It's the most magical time of the year where anything can happen.” 

Eve shook her head. “Not for me. Not everyone wants to bombarded with overly cheerful people,” she pointed out. 

The blonde frowned. “You come with me and I’ll show you the meaning of Christmas and why it is my favorite holiday.” 

“I’ll pass…”

The blonde's eyes narrowed. “I was not asking, I am making a traditional winter meal this evening. Come to my apartment and we will fix this humbug attitude.” 

Eve thought about it for a moment she was hungry and this blonde stranger seem to be overly going out of her way to try to make her smile. “I don’t even know you.” 

“I told you my name and I invited you to dinner you will not forget. You look like you could use company and I am here offering that company plus a hot meal you would be a fool to decline,” she insisted. “I also have very expensive wine,” she continued on with a grin. 

Eve laughed and shook her head. “Alright, alright you had me at expensive wine, I could use a glass.”

Eve came that night, and as she ate homemade soup and listened to the blonde’s extravagant almost hard to believe stories, a part of her heart started to warm up. 

“No one should be alone on the holidays.” The blonde neighbor had told her as they ate their soup and later cookies, listening to Christmas music at a more reasonable level. 

“Christmas hasn’t been a very good time for me.” Eve explained, causing the blonde to scoot closer to listen better. 

As the night went on, they grew closer and closer on the couch till they were but a breath away. “You never have to be alone on Christmas again ...I'm Villanelle.” 

Eve was surprised at how much of a good time she was having with the other woman. She poured herself another glass of wine and just enjoyed listening to story after story of the blondes adventures. With each fantastical and somewhat at times unbelievable story Eve felt herself grow more comfortable and familiar with the other woman. As the blonde grew even bolder, she found she didn’t mind when Villanelle would run her fingers lightly through her hair or whisper in her ear as if they were sharing secrets in the dark. 

“I’m Eve...Eve Park.” 

“Merry Christmas, Eve.” The blonde had whispered, then pressed her lips gently to the other woman’s. 

“Merry Christmas, Villanelle.”


End file.
